


Before it is Ever Fought

by Aishuu



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen, Inspired by the Evil Overlord's List, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: The best way to stop an infestation is to cut it off at its source. Generals Zoicite and Kunzite talk about what to do about Sailor V.





	Before it is Ever Fought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gen (ryujinjakka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinjakka/gifts).



Behind the Dark Agency is the Dark Kingdom.

But no one on Earth knows that yet. Hardly anyone has recognized the reemergence of that most ancient of foes, which is the way it should be. They are still injured from being locked away, and need time to gather power before they make themselves known.

When one Sailor Senshi arises, the world doesn’t notice the significance of her, either. But Danburite dutifully reports the appearance of a girl in a sailor costume to his master, Kunzite. The girl does not bear the name of a planetary body, but the similarities are too undeniable to be coincidental.

Queen Beryl thinks her insignificant, since they’ve taken out the Sailor Senshi before, but Kunzite has a long memory and Zoicite has always been a sharp advisor. Sitting in Kunzite’s office - a room made of dark crystals that glow with a sinister light - Zoicite studies the magazine that Danburite had provided.

“She’s one of them,” Zoicite says. “But I don’t recognize the costume.”

“She could be from out of the system, somewhere beyond Sol,” Kunzite replies. The picture has captured the girl’s golden hair in motion, waving proudly in the breeze like a banner announcing a renaissance.

“Has she called any magical attacks?”

“Nothing without the aid of a device, or just physical strikes. Nothing that seems powered by a special starseed.”

Zoicite’s lips purse, and he is quiet for a long moment before he speaks. “She’s one of them,” he repeats. “She’s young, and she would have had to been born on this world.”

That was the conclusion Kunzite had drawn as well, but it was nice to hear Zoicite’s corroboration. “Beryl is not worried.”

“Beryl doesn’t remember that we didn’t win.” Zoicite - sharp, witty Zoicite - never shies from voicing the truth. It is the reason he is the lowest ranked of the Generals in the Queen’s eyes. “The Moon Kingdom may have fallen, but we were not able to enjoy a victory.”

“Danburite has promised me that he can handle her.” Without thinking, Kunzite finds his gloved fingers brushing against the picture, almost touching the girl’s face.

“And you trust him to?” 

Kunzite’s mouth twitches in what would have been a smile on any other man. Zoicite cackles in response, since he knows what Kunzite is thinking.

There is no trust in the Dark Kingdom. Kunzite may respect his fellow Generals, but he knows any of them would cheerfully stab him in the back and climb over his dead body to assume his place as Beryl’s favorite.

He almost wishes things could be different. Some nights, he wakens from hazy dreams of a master that actually cared about their subordinates. 

But Kunzite is the First General of the Dark Kingdom, and always has been. He does not understand the dream of something else, something _better_ , so he tries to deny it exists.

“Danburite may be capable of taking her out, but his first attempts have failed.” Kunzite motions to the magazine, which features a story about Sailor V foiling an attempt to make the women of Tokyo fat. Kunzite recognizes Danburite’s maneuvers to gain her trust as a long-term gambit, but knows it is unwise.

Kunzite doesn’t know how he knows, but he knows that a Senshi evolves in time, unlocking additional powers through experience. 

The longer the senshi runs around unopposed, the stronger she will become.

“We need to take her out before she becomes a serious threat,” Kunzite concludes.

Zoicite’s green eyes spark with excitement. “Do you want me to go?” he asks eagerly, flower petals forming in his hands as he anticipates a battle.

Zoicite’s eagerness for battle and willingness to take a brutal path makes him well-suited to an assassination. If there was anyone Kunzite trusted, it would be Zoicite. 

But the girl’s hair calls to something in Kunzite, and he knows she is not to be underestimated. Sailor V seems silly, but Kunzite is certain she is more than she seems.

“No,” Kunzite declares, rising to his feet. “I will. I am the strongest among us, and I can swat her like a fly while she stands alone.”

Zoicite pouts playfully, but his nod is approving.

The best way to prevent an infestation is to kill a bug before it has a chance to grow up and spawn. And if someone needs to be killed, sending an apprentice when the master is available is a foolish risk. 

Kunzite has not kept his place for so long by taking foolish risks.

By tomorrow, Sailor V will lie dead by his hand, and take the secrets of the senshi back to the grave where they belong.


End file.
